


Hamilton One-Shots

by Deendre



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deendre/pseuds/Deendre
Summary: what the title says





	1. Note

_well i dared to do this, you can order any shipp , no matter if it's incest or a strange couple like Philip x Jefferson. Aniway, leave your requests here next to a plot or base to star writing it._

_ goodbye, i await your comments ;)_


	2. Whit you ; Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the anniversary of the death of Alexander's mother. 
> 
> Here it is DELIA37292

Thomas noticed his boyfriend a little ... strange, he was quiet, something that was weird in Alexander since he always had something to say, he also saw him decayed and not wanting anything, just wanting to go to bed and sleep all day.

I didn't even want to talk to him, I avoided him.

Now she wondered if she had done something to annoy the Caribbean, who knows, her boyfriend was sometimes very sensitive. Leaving his thoughts he began to prepare a cup of coffee for his boy, when he finished he went to the room they both shared, knocked on the door twice but no one answered so he entered.

-Alex? You're good? -he asked in the air because his love was sleeping, put the cup on the nightstand and approached the Caribbean, looked calm but trembled slightly in addition to his cheeks had traces of tears.

Thomas let out a sigh, lay down next to Hamilton and hugged him, attaching him more to his body, then covered them both with a sheet so he could warm Alex.

...

He still remembers it, it was an equal day, with heavy rain and horrible cold.

A February 19 was when his mother left him alone, he can remember the woman's face slowly turning off, her smile was the only thing that illuminated her on her pale face. His last words were: "Be happy, make no mistake like me with your father"

Alex's tears increased as he no longer felt the woman's pulse, he was gone.

...

Thomas was trying to wake her boyfriend, for a while ago she was moving and complaining in her dreams. He said things like: "Please, don't" "stay" among other incomprehensible murmurs.

Without much more to do, the brunette hugged Alexander again, but this time the Caribbean corresponded sobbing.

-Lex, what's up? He broke the physical contact and cradled the opposite face between his hands, watching the tears fall from the eyes of his beloved.

-Only ... just hug me - they returned to their initial position, Thomas said nothing more, her boyfriend was very reserved with his things sometimes but it didn't matter, he would always be for Alexander, good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this is over, the orders will be published next week, just wait.  
(Sorry but it went as expected)


End file.
